nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Otto Rocket
Otto Rocket is the lead character on Rocket Power. Voiced in English by Joseph Ashton, Otto is a boy in early adolescence living in Ocean Shores with his sister Reggie and widowed father Raymundo. A skilled, prodigious, and highly competitive athlete, he has won numerous competitions in surfing, skateboarding, and snowboarding; he is also very handy with a bicycle and with rollerblades, and is captain of the youth-league roller-hockey team he shares with sister Reggie, best friend Twister, and newcomer "squid" Sam. Background Some parts of a deep backstory can be surmised about Otto from the observable facts: he would have been born about a decade before the series timeframe started to Raymundo and Danni about a year or so after the young couple had Reggie. Danni passed away probably before Otto turned three, as from the small snippet in Otto Hangs Eleven of Otto's third birthday party Danni was nowhere to be seen...on the other hand, she might have been the one haking those pictures. Appearance Otto is very tan and of what may be slightly less than average height for his age. He wears his auburn-colored hair arranged high and tight in dreadlocks, kept in place with a headband, and wrap-around sunglasses worn all waking hours of the day and night. Otto favors a pale yellow v-neck t-shirt (which some have interpreted as actually being a soccer jersey, a possible homage to voice-actor Ashton's passion for soccer), burgundy corduroy walk shorts, and white basketball shoes with thick soles. Basis of character Arlene Klasky has stated in an interview that Otto was not based on any particular modern sports figure or other person, though a few fans have noted similarities between Otto and Jackie Cooper's eponymous character from Hal Roach's Our Gang/Little Rascals series. Another fan thinks that an Orange County surfer from the late 1980s named Wally Fox - who had curly hair and frequently wore a headband and shades - could have been an influence. Giving added weight to the latter theory is that Surfer Magazine staff member and RP tech consultant "Curious Gabe" Sullivan might have known of Wally in passing. The Dogtown Connection The unique pattern of the red helmet with white stripes that Otto wears appears to be based on a helmet line developed by none other than Jay Adams in the late 1970s. Called the "FlyAway" and offered in a number of colors, they were the first safety helmets designed and marketed specifically for skateboarders, some years before Bell diversified their productr line and ProTec even existed. (for more on Dogtown, Jay Adams, and the rest of the Z-boys check out Z-boys.com) HooZoo *Species: Human (believe it or not!) *Known Aliases: RocketBoy, Ottoman *Known Blood Relatives: Reggie (sister), Raymundo (father), Danni (mother, deceased). Aunts, uncles, and grandparents not introduced. *Citizenship: Ocean Shores, California, USA *Known Confidants: Twister, Sam, Reggie *Known Rivals: Lars Rodriguez, Theodore McGill *Paraphernalia: Sunglasses worn all waking hours, night and day; headband; hair in dreadlocks *Historical facts: Co-winner with Reggie of Junior Prince (/Princess) Waikikamukau competition *Little known secrets: Slept with a teddy bear *Voice actor: Joseph Ashton Category:Rocket Power